A New Twist
by charmedgal005
Summary: This is a new twist on an old classic fairy tale. Not based on anything seen on episode 5-2.
1. Default Chapter

**A New Twist**

**Disclaimer**

_If I owned these Characters (aside from the ones you don't recognize) I probably wouldn't be writing these.  If I owned these characters, you would probably see this story on the show.  Hey!  You know what?  I am writing these and you don't see this story line on the show, therefore, I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!!  So don't sue me!_

**A/N**

Eh, read and review!!

*          *          *          *          *

This story has been told for generations, maybe not like this, but in many other ways.  Some with a miller's daughter, some with a baseball team.  Our story, just like any other, starts on an average Friday in the middle of October.

Piper Halliwell looked across the cafeteria.  Lunch was definitely not her favorite time of day.  She gave a small smile as she saw her normal table.  Only three people sat at it.  No one else would come even close to it.  It was understandable.  From the outside the three girls looked boring.  All they ever did was eat and read.  That was the way Piper liked it.  She didn't even know the names of the other two girls.  It was just one of the few places she was allowed to eat.  The cafeteria and outside.  Only the popular people ate outside, and you needed an invitation to sit outside without being ridiculed for not having one, and she couldn't eat while reading in the library.  The cafeteria was her only option.  Piper sat down, and promptly took her book and lunch out of her backpack and started to read.  She put down her book to take a bite out of her sandwich when she saw her older sister Prue walked bye.  Her incredibly cute boyfriend, Andy, was on her arm, and the rest of her friends following behind them.  Piper went to pick up her book when she noticed one of the other girls also staring.

            "Wouldn't it be nice to be her?"  The girl said.

            "Sometimes."  Piper said.

            "My name is Ashley Washington."  The girl said.  "I've been wanting to talk to you guys since, a while, but been to shy."  Ashley said.

            "Piper."    Ashley smiled, and then picked up her book again.  Piper smiled, and picked up her book again.  Just like Ashley.

            "I've heard she's a real bitch."  The other girl said, from behind her book.  Piper and Ashley put down their books.

            "Excuse me?"  Piper said.

            "That Prue girl.  I've heard she's a bitch.  I believe it.  I had French with her last year."  She said.

            Piper pressed her lips.  Prue didn't take French.  She was in Spanish.  But Piper didn't think to set the girl straight.  "What was her name?"  Ashley asked.

            "Prue Halliwell, I think.  I mean we should know.  She's class president."  The girl said again.  

            "That sounds right."  Piper commented.

            "I'm Amy."  Amy said.

            "I'm Piper."

            "I'm Ashley."  Piper had hoped that now that they had all introduced themselves that they would go back to reading, rather than discussing what they had heard about Prue.  She had falsely hoped.  "What do you mean a bitch?"

            "You know her boyfriend there, well, last Friday afternoon I saw her making out with some other guy at the mall."  Amy said.  Piper knew that wasn't true.  On Friday afternoon, Prue and her, and their younger sister Phoebe had driven up into the hills.  Prue couldn't have been the one Amy saw at the mall.  Again, Piper said nothing.  She liked Ashley; Ashley seemed to have a heart.  But Amy was sounding as bitchy as she was making Prue seem to be.

            "I don't know if I believe that."  Ashley said.  "She may be a bitch, but she doesn't seem like the type to cheat."

            "I agree with Ashley."  Piper quickly chimed in.

            "She does to me."  Amy said.

            Piper stood up, and grabbed her bag.  "I'll see you guys Monday."  She said, knowing that it was probably true.  

            "Where are you going?"  Ashley asked.

            "I- uh, need to get some stuff from the library before lunch is over."  Piper quickly lied.  She gave a little wave to the two, and then began to give the impression that she was going to the library, but instead of going to the library, she instead turned to her locker.  She quickly stuffed her lunch and backpack into her locker, and sat down in front of it.  At the table where she used to eat lunch, they no longer read.  "It's just today." She mumbled to herself.

            "You should really get your nose out of that book." A voice said.  Piper looked up, and saw Prue standing there.

            "Where's your posse?"  Piper asked.

            "I told them I was going to the bathroom.  Fact is, you locker is right near the bathroom."  Prue said.

            "True."

            "Piper, I wasn't joking."  Prue said.

            "I know you weren't."  Piper sighed.  "But I'm not you.  I can't talk to people."

            "I know sweetie.  How does this sound, there is a huge party tonight.  Why don't you come?  Phoebe too…"  Prue tempted.           

            "I can't, I have to baby sit."  Piper said.  "You and Pheebs, go, have fun."  Piper said.

            "You sure, I can get Phoebe to cover for you."

            "Cute.  No.  I would feel awkward."

            "Ok.  Listen I better go to the bathroom."  Prue said, standing up. "You might want to pull your feet in.  My friends will be coming by here in a minute."  Prue flashed Piper a smile, and then went into the bathroom.  Piper crossed her legs, and then put her thoughts back into the book.  Sure enough, just as Prue had predicted, about five of Prue's friends walked by. They sneered at her, as they passed.  Piper could hear them whisper about her.  It was always the same.  They thought Piper was a geek, and for some problem, they had problems understanding why Piper was such a geek, while Prue was the most popular girl in school. And they let Piper know that she wasn't wanted.  One of the girls purposely tripped over her on their way.  No one would ever tell this to Prue's face.  Slightly hurt from the 'trip', Piper leaned her head back, and let a few tears escape.  She quickly dried them, when she heard her sister leave.  On her way out, Prue barely acknowledged her existence.  Piper was very happy when the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and the start of classes.


	2. The accident

Sorry for the long delay.  This has been done for a while, but well, there have been a few, err glitches with my computer making internet and writing impossible.  Sorry.  But here it is, a brand spanking new chapter for A NEW TWIST!!

This does have a plot, but this stuff all leads up to that.  And there is a fairy tale twist soon!!! 

*          *          *          *          *

            "Last chance to come."  Prue offered to Piper, as she and Phoebe stood by the door.

            "Come on Piper, it's a senor party."  Phoebe said.

            "Yeah, and be glad that an eighth grader like you even got invited."  Prue said.

            "I'm hurt."  Phoebe said, in mock pain.  "Come on Pipe."

            "And I've told you that I can't go.  I really need to baby sit the Marshall's."  Piper declined.

            "Ok, well, we'll get doubly drunk for you."  Phoebe said.

            "Don't."  Piper said, letting a giggle escape.  "In fact, tonight, if you want me to be there that badly, don't drink at all."  Piper challenged.

            Prue and Phoebe gave quizzical looks.  "I'm serious guys."  Piper said.

            "Ok."  Prue said, she shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal.  "We won't drink, and we'll imagine your presence."

            "Yep!"  Phoebe said.

            "Ok, go, before you're late."  Piper said.  Prue opened to say that there was no on time, but Piper beat her to it.  "And before you make me late."

            "Bye."  The two chorused.  Piper waved good bye and shut the door.  

            "You should have gone with them Piper."  Grams scolded.  "You lied about babysitting."

            "I wouldn't have fit in there Grams."  Piper explained.  "Could I go watch some TV?"  Piper asked.

            "Sure."  Piper went into the living room, and turned on the TV.  

            "Piper, I want you to make an effort to make friends.  I'm getting worried about you.  You haven't done anything with anyone besides your sisters since junior high."

            "I did."  Piper said.  "I made at least one today."  Piper answered, referring to Ashley.

            "Well, I'm glad to hear that."  Grams looked at her middle granddaughter watching TV.  "How about we order pizza for dinner, since your sisters went out for dinner."  

            "Sure, what ever."  Piper replied, her eyes fixated upon the television.

            "Ok."  Grams said.  Piper watched the television, not knowing what was really going on.  She really wanted to be at that party with her sisters.  But she wouldn't have fit in there.  The people would have taken every chance they had to ridicule her, make fun of her presence.  And only Phoebe would notice even a little.  And if Phoebe noticed, she would have given a small look of sympathy, but wouldn't do anything about it.    Grams noticed her withdrawed attitude.  She was concerned, more than she let Piper know.  She watched as Piper laughed as she watched the comedies, but she stayed away from the dramas.  Piper went to bed early.  At eleven, Grams came in and woke Piper awake.

            "Get up Piper."  Grams said, fighting her tears.

            "What?  Why?"

            "Your sisters were in an accident."  She said.  Piper quickly threw back the covers, and bolted up.

            "W-what did you say?"  Piper asked, her voice quivering.

            "Prue and Phoebe, they got in an accident."  Grams began to let the tears flow more freely.

            "How are they?"  Piper asked, throwing on some clothing.

"The hospital wouldn't say."

Piper stopped getting dressed, and took Grams' hand.  "They're alright."  She comforted.

            "I hope you're right."  The ride to the hospital was a quiet one.  Each one was trying to hold back their tears, and act strong for the other.  Grams and Piper ran into the emergency room, and immediately went up to the front desk.  

            "San Francisco ER.  How can I help you?"  A very bored receptionist asked them.

            "I'm looking for Prudence and Phoebe Halliwell, they arrived after an accident."  Grams said.

            "Are you their immediate family?"  She asked, only looking at the magazine in her lap.

            "I'm their grandmother."  Grams said.

            "I'm sorry only parents, children, and siblings can see the patent."  

            "I'm their guardian."

            "I'm sorry rules are rules."

            "I'm their sister."  Piper piped up.  The girl looked up.  

            "You're not just lying to me to get in are you?" 

            "No.  Please let my grandmother in too."  Piper said.

            "Sorry, you can go."  She handed Piper a slip of paper with the room numbers on it. 

            "I'm the one that is going to pay for this.  I think if I'm going to do that, I should see my granddaughters!"  Grams yelled.

            "Fine."  The receptionist said, giving in.  "Only because it's slow tonight."

            "Thank you."

            "Excuse me, what and where is T-3?"  Piper asked.

            "Trauma Room 3 is two doors down the hall on your right." 

            Piper and Grams went running down the hall, and looked into the room.  They gasped as they saw Phoebe lying on the bed.  The doctors ran around the room.  Her face was pale and helpless.  There were tubes down her throat, and she was covered in blood.  "Oh god!"  Piper whispered.  A nurse came running out.  

            "I need another unit!" She yelled down the hall.  Another nurse went running in the opposite direction to get what the first had asked for.  "You guys need to back away."  She ordered Grams and Piper.

            "How is she doing?"  Piper asked.

            "Are you family?"

            "Yes."  Grams answered, firm on her answered.

            "She should be fine once the doctors are done.  I can't tell you more until the doctors are done."  She said, going back into the room.

            "I can't watch."  Piper whispered, "I'm going to find Prue.  I'm guessing that exam is better than trauma." She said, turning away.  She walked down the halls until she found the room she was looking for.  Quietly she opened the door.  Prue was just lying against a bed, with the doctor looking at her head.

            "Prue?"  Piper said.

            "Piper?"

            "Are you alright?"

            "How's Phoebe."

            "Not so good.  How are you?"

            "Just a little cut."

            "More than a little cut; you're going to need some stitches." The doctor said.

            "What do you mean not so good?"

            "What the hell happened Prue?  You promised."

            "And I kept it!  The other guys were fucking screwed up!"  Prue said, defending herself.

            "I'm sorry Prue.  You'll just have to see Phoebe to understand why I'm attacking you." Piper said.

            "I saw her right afterwards."  Prue said, starting to cry.

            "I'm going to need you to hold still for just a couple more minutes Miss Halliwell."  The doctor instructed.

            Prue reached out and grabbed Piper's hand.  They didn't leave the hospital that night.  Phoebe went into a coma after hitting her head very hard.  The doctors expected her to wake up within a couple of days, with an unknown amount of damage, but no one left her side still.  They stayed at the hospital most of Saturday and Sunday, going home only to shower and change.  But when Monday rolled around, Grams made Piper and Prue go to school, which is where the story really begins.

*          *          *          *          *


	3. Sisters

Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, but I have been really, really, really busy.  

Bear with me.  There is more to this story than there appears.  There is a fairy tale twist, but that is later.  And it isn't so much as a twist, as an adaptation of a favorite fairy tale into Charmed.  I hope you'll stick with it.  I mean this is the chapter where you can get the first hints of magic, and anything of what we know as Charmed (you know the magic part, and the present, rather than this past stuff) related.

*          *          *          *          *

Reluctantly, Piper and Prue made their way to school.  As usual, Prue drove her car over to school separately from Piper.  She normally had cheerleading practice to do after school.  But instead of driving her own car, Piper got a ride from Grams.  Once there, Piper couldn't concentrate on her school work on Monday.  It was the last place she wanted to be. She didn't want to be at school.  She wanted to be at the hospital, sitting by Phoebe's side, hoping praying that she would wake up.  The doctors said that Phoebe would wake up, but Piper was still scared, scared that Phoebe would have suffered too much damage, scared that Phoebe would need to start her life all over again, scared that Phoebe wouldn't wake up.  She sat down silently at the table during lunch.  "Hey."  Ashley said from behind her book.  Piper just grunted.  Ashley put down her book.  "Piper, I know that you and I haven't known each other long, but I was kinda wondering if you wanted to hang out today after school."  Ashley quickly said.  Her words were mushed together, but Piper was able to hear, and understand every word.

            Piper smiled, it was her first invite to hang out with someone after school since she had started high school two years before.  But then Phoebe's pale face with the tubes coming out of her throat flashed across her eyes.  "I'd love to, but I have plans."  Piper said, trying not to give away too much information.  Word of Prue's accident quickly spread across the school.  Just about everyone knew that Prue's sister was badly hurt.  Few knew just how bad Phoebe really was.

            "If you have plans, then what are you doing at this table?"  Ashley joked at their own patheticness.

            "Its plans I'd rather not have."  Piper said.  "But I would feel really bad not doing them."

            "I understand.  A family thing?"

            "Yeah, kinda."  Ashley opened her mouth to ask more, but then Amy came running over.  

            "Have you guys heard the good news?"  She asked.

            "No."  Piper said.  Hoping that good news would allow her to forget about the Phoebe thing for even a second.

            "Well, I'm sure you've heard about the accident."  Amy started.

            "No."  Ashley said.

            "Prue's accident.  Happened Friday.  She was so buzzed that she rammed into some guy, and it was pretty bad."  Amy explained.  Piper winced at how untrue it was.  Prue and Phoebe weren't buzzed.  The doctors did tests for Grams, saying that they hadn't had a drink.  And the accident wasn't Prue's fault.  The other guys were so buzzed as Amy put it that they drove the wrong way on the street.  Prue couldn't avoid hitting them.

            "So what's the good news?"  Piper coldly asked.

            "Her sister's in a coma!" 

            "And how's that good news?"

            "It serves her right, she is such a bitch, that she is finally paying.  Yes!"

            "That's cruel."  Ashley said.  "What do you think Piper?"  Piper quickly packed up her bag, and began walking away.  "Where are you going Piper?"  Ashley asked.

            "I-I-I need to go for a walk."  Piper said, slinging her backpack over one shoulder; she could feel herself starting to cry.  _Don't cry Piper; don't let them think you're a bigger freak than you really are.  She thought to herself.  Ashley and Amy shrugged their shoulders, but let Piper walk away.  Piper went to her locker, and threw her lunch and backpack into it, sparing only her book.  She pulled her feet into a ball, and buried her head in her knees.  She began to silently weep.  And not just about Phoebe.  This was an all time low for her.  Her little sister was in a coma, and she had no real friends.  _

            "Piper, your mascara is going to run."  Prue said, pulling up next to her.

            "Yours already has."  Piper said.

            "That is why I ran for the bathroom.  Needed to clean it up."

            "I want to leave now."  Piper said, resting her head on her sister's shoulder.

            "Me too.  But I want to try and make it through the last three hours."

            "I don't know if I can."  Piper sobbed.  "I've been this close to running out all morning, and now I have boring classes that make my mind wander."  

            "Piper, you'll be able to do it."

            "Please, can I have the keys to your car; I still have twenty minutes left.  I can get over to the hospital, check on her and still make it back before 5th period."  Piper begged.

            "She's fine.  Besides, why can't you take your car?"

            "Grams gave me a ride this morning.  I just couldn't think enough to drive."

            "Piper how are you getting to the hospital after school?"

            "I'm walking home, then I'll drive over."

            "No, meet me by my car in the lot after school, I'll drive you."  Prue looked over at her sister, who was starting to cry.  "Don't worry Pipe, Phoebe is strong.  She'll be alright."

            "Were you there this morning?" Piper shot, knowing very well that Prue was.  "Did she look fine to you?"

            "Piper, Phoebe will be ok, she's strong."

            "She looked so helpless."

            "Phoebe will be fine.  And if she wont, I'll prove that there's magic out there and heal her myself."

            Little did either sister know, but standing around the corner was Ashley and Amy.  They had overheard every word of the conversation.  Frustrated that Piper was talking to 'the enemy' Amy turned the corner.  "Piper!"  She said.  Piper looked up.

            "Hi."  She weakly said.

            "What are you doing?"  Amy asked.

            "Um, reading someplace else."  Piper said.

            "I think you know what I meant."  Amy said.

            Piper turned to Prue.  "Prue, please."  Piper begged again.

            "No.  I'll see you by my car."  Prue quietly said, she got up and walked into the bathroom to fix her make-up.

            "You never told us you knew her."  Amy accused.

            "Why, you never asked." 

            "Are you ok?  Your mascara's running."  Ashley asked, sitting down next to Piper.

            "Yeah."

            "She made you cry didn't she?" Amy asked.

            "No, she didn't."  Piper said, holding her ground.

            "Hey freaks!  You're blocking the hall!"  One of Prue's friends yelled, as about ten girls came through the hall way.  Piper and Ashley quickly moved to make room for them.  Amy tried to stand her ground, but the girls just pushed her out of the way, causing her to be slammed into a wall.

            "Prue's no bitch, they are."  Piper said quietly enough that Ashley could hear, but Amy couldn't.

            "How do you know Prue?"  Amy asked.  Piper said nothing.  

            "Please Piper?"  Ashley asked.

            "She's my sister."  Piper quietly said.

            Ashley looked at Piper, and double checked to see if she was really telling the truth.  Piper nodded.  Amy rolled her eyes in both disgust and disbelief.  "See, the feeling you gave Friday was that you hated her too.  I can not believe you and her are sisters.  I only have one word to say to you. Traitor."  She spat before walking away.  "Ashley are you coming?"

            "Sorry Piper.  I have to agree with Amy on this one." Ashley said, following Amy around the corner.  Piper sat against the wall feeling more alone than ever.  Prue may have gone into the bathroom knowing that Piper was still there, but the minute that she and her friends had finished in the bathroom, she would be the invisible, nameless freak who liked to sit in the halls and read her book.  Prue wouldn't notice her sitting there, ever once her friends surrounded her.  

            "I would give anything to be popular and beautiful."  She said to herself right before she started to cry.  She didn't happen see the little man who was in her locker, listening to her every word.  

            "What ever you want little witch."  He crackled.  

            Piper stood up to grab her backpack from inside of her locker.  The little man panicked, then quickly disappeared.  "I don't care what Prue says.  I am going to the hospital now.  Grams should understand."  She slammed the door shut with a bang.  Prue poked her head out of the bathroom to see what had happened.  She saw Piper's retreating back, and knew exactly where Piper was going.

*          *          *          *          *


	4. Awakened

Thanks to all  my readers, and reviewers.  This story will pick up like within a chapter or so….

*          *          *          *          *

            Piper put one foot in front of the other on her way home.  And with each step, her guilt grew.  She knew she shouldn't have ditched her afternoon classes.  She also knew that with as little as she was able to concentrate, her mind would be ditching, but her body would still be in class.  Half way home, she heard a car pull up beside her.  "I can't believe you actually did that."  Prue, the driver said. 

            "I could say the same for you."  Piper said, still walking. 

            "Get in; I'm going to the hospital."  Prue said.  Piper stopped, and then got into the car.  "How much trouble do you think we'll get in?"  Prue asked.

            "Too much." Piper said.  "Mind if I turn on the radio?"  She asked, leaning forward to turn on the tunes.

            "No, go ahead."  

            Back at the school, Ashley and Amy watched Piper leave.  "Do you think we were too harsh on her?"  Ashley asked.

            "No.  She had a ticket outside all this time, and never used it."

            Ashley picked up her book again.  "But if Prue's sister is in a coma, and Piper is Prue's sister, then that means,"

            "That Piper's sister is also in a coma.  Yeah I know.  I feel a little bad about saying that that was good news."

            "You should be.  Where do you think she was going?"  

            "I don't know, I just hope she gets caught."  Amy picked up her book, and ignored all of Ashley's pleas to try to change her mind.

            After learning that they had left school, Grams could understand why.  She quickly realized that she had forced the girls back into school a little fast.  When they got back to school two days later, things were much different.  When Piper sat down at her usual table, Amy and Ashley wouldn't even recognize Piper's existence.

            "Hey guys."  Piper said, trying to be friendly.  All Piper heard was a small humph from Amy.  Piper got the message.  She quietly packed up her lunch and went to her locker.  She put everything away, and went to the library.  She had finished her book, and needed a new one, and to return the finished book.

            "Piper."  She heard Andy call.

            Piper spun around.  "Hey Andy."  She said.

            "Have you seen Prue around?"  Andy said.

            "No, why?"

            "I have a message from the office, and thought both of you should be around when I tell you."  He said.

            "Oh, have you checked outside yet?"  

            "No, I was on my way there.  Come on."          

            Piper looked out the front doors to all of the popular people outside. She was quickly intimidated.  "Uh, you know what; I have to return this book really quick.  I'll meet you guys back here.  I think I see her on that rock over there."  Piper said, pointing to Prue.

            Andy squinted his eyes.  "Thanks."  He said, running out the front door.

            Piper walked into the library and dropped her book in the return slot.  She turned to meet Andy and Prue outside the library when she heard a voice from behind her.  "Oh Piper, I'm glad I saw you.  That book that you recommended for the library, it came in today, would you like to check it out?"  The librarian asked Piper.  

            "Thanks."  Piper said.  She approached the circulation desk.  Piper smiled and went to check out her book.  She handed the librarian her id card, and the librarian handed Piper the brand new book.

            "How is your sister dear?"  The librarian asked.

            "Prue or Phoebe?"  Piper asked, she figured that the librarian meant Phoebe, but she felt it was polite to ask.

            "Prue.  She hasn't stopped by here in a while.  Which is funny because I see that boyfriend of hers in her quite a bit.  And after that accident.  It's a shame that the car was destroyed like that."

            "Prue is fine."  Piper said.  She was frankly tired of everyone wanting to know how Prue was, and ignoring Phoebe and her.   "But Phoebe isn't as well."

            "That's nice."  The librarian said, not really caring.

            "I got to go."  Piper said, waving good bye.  She sighed and rolled her eyes as she left.  That wasn't the first time someone was more worried about Prue than Phoebe.  Two of her other teachers were the same way.  She saw Andy and Prue coming through the front hallway.  She was surprised that Prue wasn't hanging on Andy's arm, but then again, things were different with Prue since the accident.  But what surprised her even more was a little man, no more than six inches high, standing near the door. Little did she know it was the same man that was in her locker two days earlier. Piper took a step closer to her, but before she could get a closer look, he was gone in a blink of an eye.  She didn't see him reappear behind her.  Thinking it was just her imagination, she shrugged him off, and went back to what was really bothering her.  "I wish that people paid the same amount of attention to me as they do to Prue."  She mumbled as she watched the principal stop and chat nicely with Prue.  

            Prue spotted Piper, and walked over to her.  "Ok, Andy, we're both here, what is it that you needed to tell us?"  Prue demanded.

            "While I was in the office about five minutes ago, I had to call my mom about something, anyway.  The secretary knew that I was dating you Prue, and had me deliver a message to just you Prue.  But when I heard the message, I figured that Piper should hear it too."

            "Get on with it Andy."

            Andy took a deep breath.  "Phoebe woke up an hour ago."  HE said.

            Piper and Prue looked surprised.  "Really?"  Prue weakly asked.

            "Really.  And you guys are already excused for the afternoon."  Prue went over and hugged Andy.

            _Andy.  It was our sister that just woke up from a coma, and she chooses to hug Andy!  I'm her sister.  A jealous Piper thought.  Prue then leaned over and hugged Piper, not as tightly, or as long as she did with Andy, but it still made Piper feel better.  "What do you say we go over and see Pheebs?" Prue asked._

            "Yeah.  Sounds great.  I just need to get my backpack." Piper said.

            "Meet you back here in five?"  Prue asked.

            "Actually, I parked on the other side of school, meet me at my car?"

            "Yeah, since I catch a ride with Andy.  Which lot are you in?"

            "The east lot, towards the back."  Piper answered.

            "Ok, I'll see you there in five."  Prue said.  "This is good Piper, this is really good."

            "I know."  Prue and Andy went down one hallway, as Piper went down another.  Her smile, although hinted jealousy, was the largest it had been in a while.  Her little sister was out of a coma, and that was all she needed to know for a smile.  Piper found herself waiting for Prue at her car for almost ten minutes.

            "What took you so long?"  Piper demanded.

            "Some of my friends demanded to know where I was going."

            Piper jumped into the car, as did Prue.  Piper sped off.  "And that took ten minutes."

            "Piper, my friends for the most part don't know about Phoebe.  I had to think of some excuse for why I was leaving.  And then the explanation, and answering all of their questions, took ten minutes."           

            "What did you say?"

            "I said I didn't feel like being in school anymore."

            "Wow, I'm sure that went over well."

            "Surprisingly.  One girl wanted to come with.  She even followed me until she saw that I was going to where you were waiting."

            "Great."  Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

            "What do you mean by 'great'?"  Prue asked.

            "That you were able to shake her off."  Piper quickly covered up.

            "Oh yeah."  Piper sat quietly in the car.  Prue continued to talk to Piper, without Piper listening.  Without listening too much, Piper could hear that Prue was talking about how her friends weren't being too supportive of this whole Phoebe thing.  The few that knew that was.  And how they were only saying sorry, and putting their arm around her.  But when Prue would start to cry, they'd back off, and try to ignore her.  _Better than my "friends" Piper thought.  When it was needed, Piper would throw in an appropriate comment, or head nod, but she really didn't care.  Prue still had more friends than she did, and they were still more supportive than hers.  _

            When they arrived to the hospital, together they ran to the room where Phoebe was staying.  They passed a nurse, who had seen them often in Phoebe's room, and gave them a large smile, as Prue and Piper's smiles were large.  They could hear two low voices talking, and they peeked into the room.  "Hey." Prue said.

            Phoebe and Grams turned to the sound of the voice.  "Hey." Grams said.

            Phoebe gave a small wave, but she was still weak.  "How are you doing?"  Piper asked.

            Phoebe gave a small smile, and a thumbs up.  "Better." Grams answered for Phoebe.  "The tubes in her throat make it almost impossible to speak.  The doctor said he'd be back in a little bit to take them out."

            "I'm so glad to see you up!"  Piper said, she leaned over and hugged Phoebe.  Phoebe beamed.  "I was really worried."

            "Me too."  Prue added.  Piper took the seat next to Grams, where they sat happily talking until visiting hours were over.  Piper felt like her family was perfect.  Piper went to school, and had to face her grim reality.


	5. An Irristable Offer

Are you starting to see the fairy tale yet?  Well, hopefully by the end of this chapter you will.

*          *          *          *          *

            Amy and Ashley refused to talk to Piper.  Piper just retreated to the library everyday at lunch.  Grams watched as her middle grandchild pulled farther into her shell, as her youngest coming out.  Almost dying made Phoebe live life to the fullest, doing things that she probably shouldn't have been doing.  But Grams was more concerned with Piper.  She hadn't been eating much; she was definitely suffering from insomnia, not even her favorite TV shows made Piper show happiness.  Grams suspected that Piper was suffering from depression.  And when Grams went to get Piper's laundry once, she found a note claiming that Piper wanted to die.  But over Thanksgiving break, Piper seemed to be doing slightly better, and Grams didn't find another note, ignoring what she had seen.  But the insomnia and loss of interest continued.  Even Prue was getting worried at home, and she would frequently try to talk to her and cheer Piper up.

            "Piper, the winter dance is coming up." Prue prompted.

            "I know." Piper said, not looking up from her math book.

            "Do you think anyone will ask you?"  Prue said, with a teasing smile.

            "I don't know."

            "I heard that Jon Applegate wants to ask you."

            "He wants to ask me as a joke, I already heard it."  Piper said.

            "Ok, so you think no one will ask you, why don't you ask someone?"

            "You want to know why?" Piper exploded.  "You know why.  No guy will ask me because I'm not beautiful like you. No guy would say yes to me, because they're all drooling over you!"

            "You are beautiful."  The short little man had overheard the conversation from the other dimension, and appeared in the trash can to hide.

            "Ug, why do I always have to hide in the most disgusting places?"  He complained.

            "No, not like you.  I would give anything, anything to be as beautiful as you.  Now get out so I can finish my homework." Piper said.

            "And that's three."  The little man said.

            Silently, Prue shut the door behind her.  The little man disappeared from the trash can, and went to Piper's bed.

            "I can grant you those wishes." His voice cracked.

            Piper turned around, scared.  There wasn't anyone else in the room when Prue left.  "Who's there?"  Piper asked, missing the little man.

            "Sure, skip the short guy.  I'm on your bed."  He said.   

            Piper looked at her bed, where she saw him sitting.  "I've seen you before."  She said.

            "No you didn't." He quickly said.

            "You were at my school."

            "Nope."

            "Fine.  Now leave."      

            "But I have come to make your wishes true!"

            "What wishes?"

            "Um, popularity, attention, and beauty, sound right?"

            Piper was speechless.  "You've been following me!"

            "I may be young,"

            "You look old to me!"

            "In my years, which is why I'm so short. When you see me in 13 years, I'll look as normal as you."

            "Whatever.  My wishes can't come true."

            "You're wrong."

            "Please."  Piper said, she threw up her arms in disbelief.

            "I can make you're three wishes come true."

            "Are you like a genie?"

            "Something like it."

            "So you'll grant me my three wishes."

            "The already said ones."

            "Ok.  Do it."

            The little man cracked his knuckles, but then stopped.  "There is a catch."

            "A catch?"

            "You have to give me your powers."

            "Powers, I don't have any powers."      

            The little man shrugged.  "You still want me to do this?"

            "Yeah, it's a win lose situation.  I win, but lose nothing.  You lose, but when nothing."

            "Fine."  He cracked his knuckles, and muttered some Latin under his breath.  Piper leaned over to try to understand what he was saying, but couldn't.  He was just too small.  "Done.  But you won't really start to see results until after Christmas.  But you might see a few sooner."

            "Why so late?"

            "You need time to for your classmates to adjust."

            "Fine.  What is your name?  I mean I just sold my powers to a six inch man for three wishes and I don't know your name."

            "I don't tell people my name."

            "Fine, if it weren't feeling fairy-taleish."

            "Deal with it Witch."

            "I'm not a witch."

            "And I'm not six inches tall."  The little man rolled his eyes, and disappeared.

            "I need to get more sleep.  Because now I'm hallucinating."  Piper said.  She shut her math book, changed into her pajamas and went to bed.  She woke up the next morning believing that it was just a dream.


	6. Come True

            Guess what!  All the stuff leading up to the main part of the story is done!  Now, this stuff was really important.  You had to see how desperate Piper was, and how she and Phoebe became who they will be later in the story.  This is a very AU fic.  Because as any fan would know, Piper was never popular in high school.  I'm trying to decide where in the seasons I should pick this up.  I'm leaning towards somewhere between season 3 and 5.  If you have any preference, tell me in your review that you are obviously going to drop for me.  Because everyone knows, a writer lives and breathes off of reviews!

*          *          *          *          *

            True to the six inch man's word, Piper didn't notice anything different.  She felt she still looked the same, the phone never rang for her, which was no change, and some of her teachers still, after a semester, didn't know her name.  She regarded everything that had happened that night as just one large and elaborate dream.  Grams and Prue, and Phoebe noticed the changes first.  Piper would come home, and her face would be just a little clearer, or her hair had a little more volume.

            "Piper, you know what facing death made me realize?"  Phoebe said at breakfast one morning when it was just the two of them before school.  Phoebe was casually finishing her breakfast, as Piper scurried around, trying to fix a science project that she had dropped on the way down the stairs that morning.

            "What?"  Piper said, just to please her little sister.

            "You look a lot like Prue."  Phoebe said.  Piper blushed.  It was what she wanted; it was what she always wanted.  

            "Thanks Phoebe.  Hurry up and finish eating, I get to drive you to school today."

            "K."  Piper left the room, but paused at a mirror, to look at herself.  She could see where Phoebe was getting that from.  She didn't look a lot like Prue, but Piper noticed, that she looked more attractive.  She thought nothing of it more than she was just growing up.  Looking down, at the hall table, she looked through the junk drawer for some glue.  There was a duplicate picture of her and Prue, and Phoebe just stuffed in it.  It had been taken on the first day of school that year.  Grams always made them pose for a picture on the first day of school.  Although they always complained, Piper liked to look at the first day pictures lined up nicely in order underneath their school portraits.  She didn't know what drugs Phoebe was on, but she knew one thing.  In this picture she didn't look a thing like Prue.  But before running back to the kitchen where her project lay in eight pieces, she caught another glimpse of herself in the mirror.  The resemblance was clear.  She did look like Prue.  Piper quickly grabbed the picture, and put it in her coat pocket.  She figured she would hang it in her locker.  But the picture never made it to her locker.  Instead, it lay forgotten at the bottom of her backpack.  

            The first clear sign to Piper that maybe her encounter with the six inch man wasn't a dream was when people would smile to her as they would pass her in the hall.  Kids would ask to be her partner for science labs, and talk to her for the few short minutes before classes would start.  Piper felt like she was on top of the world.  There was a twang of disappointment when she wasn't asked to the winter formal.   But after years of no one knowing her name, some recognition was nice, even if it wasn't an invite to the winter formal.  The phone rang for the first time for Piper over break.  It was the first time in a long time that Grams was beginning to see Piper truly happy.  But only Piper knew the truth.  People didn't like her because of who she used to be.  They only liked her after some little six inch man did some magic trick, and turned her all beautiful, popular, and attention worthy.  But she still liked the attention, the beauty, and the friends.

            By the end of the year, Piper had become the most popular girl in her class.  She was no longer a nameless face in the halls, but someone that people looked up to, and she did it all without being a cheerleader, which made some people even more impressed with Piper.  

            But there were two people who still had it in for Piper, and Piper knew it.  Things didn't get better for Amy and Ashley.  While Piper was on top of the world, they were still the only two at their table.  On the second to last day of school, Piper watched Amy and Ashley read at their table.  Piper remembered what it was like, sitting there, wishing she was popular, or one of the popular people.  She picked up her yearbook and pen and walked confidently to Ashley and Amy.  They didn't look up as she pulled a chair out for her to sit down.  At this point half of the cafeteria was looking at the table dubbed only for losers.  "Why did you sit down Piper?"  Amy coolly said.

            "I want you guys to sign my year book."  She said.

            Ashley put down her book, picked up Piper's pen and began to sign it.  "Why us?  We're not friends."

            "No, but you used to be.  Even before we knew each other by name, I considered you guys my friends."

            "Really?  You didn't act like it."  Amy said.

            "Why, because I never said that Prue was my sister?  At the time, that was important to me.  How I'm related to Prue still has nothing to do with me.  She's my sister, I love her, but I like to think myself as very different.  If you think otherwise, that is fine with me.  Just know that you're wrong.  But I'd still like you guys to sign my yearbook."

            "Here you go Piper."  Ashley slid Piper's yearbook back to her.

            "Thanks Ashley.  There is a big end of school party at my house tomorrow; would you guys like to come?" 

            "Really?"  

            "Its not so much as a party, as me and my sisters are each having a bunch of friends over to hang out."

            "Prue and her friends will be there?"  Amy said.

            "Yeah."

            "I'm not going near your house tomorrow."

            "That's fine.  Ashley, you're still invited."

            "I'll come."  Ashley weakly said.

            "Great!  I'm glad you decided to come."  Piper smiled as she picked up Ashley's year book, and her pen.  

Ashley~ 

I wish I had talked to you more.  For the short time we did talk, you seemed so nice.  I hope that next year, I will get to know you better.  Promise me this; you will never loose your sweetness.  Hope your summer is full of fun and sun! 

~ Piper Halliwell

            Ashley gaped as she saw the most popular girl in her grade signing her year book.  Amy just snubbed her nose.  As Piper emptied her backpack the next day, a single picture fell out from the bottom.  Crumpled beyond saving it, Piper slowly tried to unfold it.  As the she was able to make out the first person, she recognized the picture immediately, as the first day of school picture.  The last person to be flattened was herself.  "Magic really is real."  She said to herself as she saw herself.  There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Piper had transformed from the shy and timid girl in the picture, to the bold, and daring teenager that she was that day.  She stuck a pin through it, and put it on her bulletin board, to remind her of magic.  As the weeks passed, the open window let the breeze blow through.  Without her realizing it, the picture fell off, and flew into Piper's trash can.

            Over the summer, Piper and Ashley became fast friends, again.  Even though she was always surrounded by friends, Piper relied on Ashley the most when she had a problem that she needed a friend to help fix.  Ashley had become, in a summer, and to her luck- no magic, the most popular girl's best friend. When they started their senior year, Piper went into it as the most popular girl in school.  No longer did she have Prue as competition.  Prue still lived at home, and her friends would come by to visit more often than not, but Piper ruled the school.  Class president, homecoming queen, winter princess, prom queen, all titles that had once been attached to Prue.  Now, they all belonged to the next Halliwell, that and chief editor for the newspaper.  She didn't know what was in store for her.


	7. 13 Years Later

I AM SOOOOO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER!  I have been soooooo busy.  And I have sort of a writers block thing going on with this chapter.  Hopefully, I will be able to bounce back.  It looks that way, since my story is beginning to wind down.  I know, I know, I know, you're all disappointed.  But cheer up!  You will soon be able to find out what happens, and more importantly since, most of you probably know what this story is already, how it happens.  Anyway, I've kept you long enough.  Read on. And thanks for reviewing.

*          *          *          *          *

            In the land of all good stories, time passed quickly.  Before she knew it, Piper had passed through thirteen years.   To much surprise, she and her sisters discovered that magic- true magic was as real as the hair on their heads.  Adjusting to the feeling that someone, or something was always trying to kill them took too much time.  Then in a tragic day, Prue was killed.  But the era of the Charmed Ones wasn't over.  With the death of one Halliwell, came the discovery of Paige, their younger half sister.  The story picks up, after such events had become part of their daily routine.

Piper threw her jacket onto a coat hanger and ran up to the attic.  She began to madly flipped through the pages of the ancient Book of Shadows. "LEO!"  She called.  "LEO!!!!"    She quickly became so involved in the pages that she didn't see the familiar orbs of her husband.  

            "What is it?"  Leo said.  

            "I was attacked by a shadow today."

            "A shadow?"

            "Yes, a shadow."

            "Honey, shadow's don't attack."

            "See, that's where you're wrong.  This shadow attacked me.  He tried to like engulf me, and then I blew him up."

            "Are you sure it was a shadow?"

            "Am I sure that it was a shadow?  Is the sky blue?"

            "Today it's grey."  Leo joked.  Piper looked up from the book, not amused.  Leo didn't know what to do, so he stood there.  

            "HA!  I found it!"  Piper turned the pedestal around, to show her husband.  "The Shadow does exist."

            "Yeah, but what does he want with you?"

            "I don't know.  Maybe, wait, just maybe, it's the fact that I'm one of the Charmed Ones, and someone is trying to kill us."

            "I'll go check with the elders, see what they know."

            "Thanks."

            Piper picked up the cordless phone that sat on the couch, and dialed her sisters home from work.  Piper looked up from the book, and a blinding light from the sun, coming through the window.  She picked up the Book of Shadows, and carried it downstairs where the light wouldn't be hitting her eyes.  There was barely time to put the book in the sun room when the doorbell rang.

            Piper opened the door, and was surprised to see a rather attractive young man standing there.

            "Hello?"  She quietly said.

            "Been a long time witch." He said, ushering himself in.

            Piper threw her hands up in defense.  "What do you want?"  She demanded, shutting the door with her foot.  If there was going to be a battle, the whole neighborhood did not need to see it.

            "You don't remember me?  See, I remember you.  You were a scared, ignored, unpopular, ugly girl before you met me."  He said, advancing on Piper.  He looked up at the walls, where some old pictures of each of the girl's graduations stood.  All three girls were surrounded by their friends.  "But I see that changed."  He snarled.  "And you never got to thank me."

            "Why should I thank you?"

            "Because I made it all possible."

            "N-n-n-no. I just have always been this way."

            "Liar!"  He hissed.

            "I pulled myself out of the hole on my own."

            "Again.  Lies!"

            "How do you know?"

            "I made you who you are."

            "No.  The  guy that did this to me was this tall."  Piper held her hand apart, about six inches.

            "I told you that I would become normal height.  I was very young.  You were my first success.  See, I would have come for your powers earlier, but well, ahem.  I had a little run in with the source, preventing me to return until now."

            "You want my powers?"

            "It was part of our agreement."

            "What agreement?"

            "What agreement?!?!  Very funny witch!  I was going to make you beautiful, popular, and attention worthy, in exchange for your powers."  He grabbed her by her hair.  "NOW DO YOU REMEMBER?!?!?!"

            "LEO!"  Piper cried.

            "Leo? Who is Leo?  Huh?  Crying for your husband?  No mortal can help you now."   The white orbs of Leo caused Piper to breathe a sigh of relief.  "Your whitelighter?  Well.  Very clever.  No whitelighter can help you now.  You are bound."

            "Piper!"

            "Leo, help me!" Piper said, her hair still in his hands.  He pulled harder.

            Leo got a running start, and tackled him.  Leo got up.  "Blow him up Piper."

            "I tired, he won't blow."

            "You, or your sisters can't hurt me.  You are bound to give me your powers."

            "What is he talking about Piper?"  Leo asked.

            "She signed a contract."  With a wave of his hand a piece of parchment appeared.  Piper cautiously walked up to him, and snatched the contract from his hands.

            "I don't remember signing that."

            "Well you did."

            "Piper, did you really make this deal?"  Leo asked, after looking at the contract.

            "I was in high school.  I didn't know that I would ever have powers.  He told me that I would be beautiful and popular.  I wanted to be like Prue.  And when it did happen, you know, I just thought that it was because of something I did."

            "You did do something.  You signed this! Now give me my powers!"

            "Your name isn't on here."

            "It's a demonic contract.  My name doesn't need to be on there."

            "But you signed it with a witch."

            "Not at the time.  Powers."

            "No."

            He began to get impatient.  "Fine. I'll make a deal with you.  I will come back tomorrow.  And for three days after that.  If you can guess my name by the end of then, you can keep everything.  If you can't, I will take your powers, and take back your beauty, popularity and attention."

            "I will meet you at my club all three nights."

            "Do you want to keep your powers?  I suggest meeting me here."

            "Do you want the chance of loosing my powers.  We meet at the club."

            He scowled but agreed.  "I will be back tomorrow." He said, storming out of the house.  

            Piper turned to Leo.  "What am I going to do?"

            "Don't look at me."  He answered.  "I'm still mad that you made a deal with a demon, and never told me."

            "It was thirteen years ago.  I didn't believe in magic at the time.  Demons were like the most illogical thing I knew."  Piper looked up at Leo.  "I will fix this.  We Charmed Ones have been through too much to just give up like this.  What did you find out about the shadow."

            "Only a minor threat.  Right now, your big threat is that demon."

            "I'm going to check the book.  Could you go to the store and get a baby names book?"

            "A name book?  Why?"  Piper glared at her husband.  "Oh right."

*          *          *          *          *

Name ideas anyone?  None will be turned down!  All will be used!


	8. Author's Note

Hello.  I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update this fic.  

And I'm sorry to disappoint you yet again.

But I'm not going to be writing any more Charmed fics. After last season, I just lost all interest in the show, and therefore lost interest in my fics.

If there is anyone who would like to take this fic over, and write it themselves, I will be more than glad to hand it over.  Just email me at charmedgal005@yahoo.com, and we can work something out.

Thanks for reading.

Charmedgal005


End file.
